The prior art has provided various specific forms of thermal probe assemblies wherein, for example, a probe portion encloses a thermistor for sensing and reacting to the temperature of a medium in heat transfer relationship. In such prior art sensor assemblies, there are usually two or more electrical terminal members, as for connection to associated electrical circuitry, and electrical wire leads electrically connected as to a thermistor, or other temperature reactive means, and, basically, mechanically connected to operative ends of the electrical terminal members. Such mechanical connection is usually made as by crimping of a portion of the related electrical terminals against the respective coacting electrical wire leads. It is not unusual, in those situations, that the crimping connection is attempted to be enhanced by silver soldering or welding thereof. Examples of such means of connection are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,968 dated Jan. 6, 1981, with the inventor being Douglas R. Scott and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,857 dated Sep. 10, 1991, with the inventors being John R. Metzger et al.
In prior art structures wherein, for example, a thermistor is employed as the temperature sensing means, thus wire leads of such thermistor are, in fact, the electrical wire leads which are crimped by portions of the respective cooperating terminals. For example, in the prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,857, typically the thermistor 20 thereof is both mechanically and electrically connected to the wire leads 38--38 before any attempt of connection to the terminals 16 and 18. Once such wire leads 38--38 are connected to the thermistor 20 then such wire leads 38--38 are connected by their respective end portions 36--36 being contained in and crimped by the end portions 16c and 18c.
Even though the diametrical size of the wire leads may somewhat vary as between two different sensor assemblies of the prior art, it is not unusual to have the diameter of such wire leads be anywhere from, and including, 0.41 mm. (0.016 in.) to and including 0.51 mm. (0.020 in.).
It appears that attempts have been made in the prior art to at least reduce if not eliminate failures at the connections joining the generally cylindrical wire leads to the cooperating terminals. The prior art structures experience such failures, electrical and/or mechanical, especially when during normal use the prior art sensor assembly is exposed to vibrations or mechanical shock. When such a failure occurs the temperature sensor assembly is made non-functional and the continued successful operation of the apparatus employing the failed prior art sensor is placed at risk.
The invention as herein disclosed is primarily directed. The solution of the aforestated as well as other related and attendant problems of the prior art.